The Fight
by DJ Greatness
Summary: After Rigby's big mouth gets him in trouble and into a boxing match with Muscle Man, can Rigby find a way to win or is it Last Rites for Rigby?


The Park November 1st 2014 8:00 A.M

It was a regular day at the park as Benson had all his employees which consisted of Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, Skips, Thomas, Mordecai and Rigby outside of the park's main home.

Benson-"OK guys today the Park Inspector is coming today for his annual inspection at 2:00 and we need to get this park is tip-top shape."

Rigby then raises his hand with a suspicious look on his face.

Benson-"Yes, Rigby?"

Rigby-"Uh Benson I have a question about this so called "park inspector".

Benson-"Rigby for the last time this inspector is not an enemy obsessed with Muscle Man who is out for revenge because he lost a hot dog eating contest."

Rigby-"How do you know if it's isn't, you don't know what could happen."

Muscle Man-"Rigs, trust Benson it's not an enemy of mine I believe with this 6 pack of mine along with these sweet muscles of mine here there won't be any doofus that'll be out to get me."

Rigby then whispers to Mordecai.

Rigby-"Really what muscles because all I see on him is a really gut that's full of pies and your chest that isn't even a chest it's man boobies!"

Unfornately for Rigby Muscle Man heard it.

Muscle Man-"What Did You Say?!"

Muscle Man immediately charges up the stairs and grabs Rigby by the throat.

Rigby-"AAH!"

Muscle Man-"Do you want to repeat that?"

Rigby-"I just said that how really big your muscles are and how your 6 pack looks ripped."

Muscle Man-"That's what you have better said."

Muscle Man then drops Rigby and walks down the flight of stairs and back to his friend High Five Ghost.

Rigby then quietly says…

Rigby-"Yeah, Muscle Man you keep on walking with your ugly green skin before I'll lay you out son."

Unfortunately for Rigby once again, Muscle Man happened to hear it.

Muscle Man-"That's It!"

Muscle Man then races up the stairs again and grabs Rigby by the throat but this time chucks Rigby from the top flight of the stairs and Rigby lands on the hard sand ground and right at Benson's feet.

Rigby-"OW! THE PAIN!"

As Muscle Man descended down the flight of stairs Mordecai steps in front of Muscle Man.

Mordecai-"Come on Muscle Man, enough is enough."

Muscle Man then delivers a right hand straight across Mordecai's jaw knocking Mordecai down.

As Rigby attempted to crawl away, Muscle Man leaps from the stairs and crashes down on Rigby's back.

Benson was then turning bright red due to all of the anarchy.

Benson-"ENOUGH!"

The angriness in Benson's voice got everybody's attention even Muscle Man who have Rigby hoisted above his shoulders.

Benson-"Muscle Man, Rigby if you two want to fight so bad then how about you two fight in the boxing ring in the backyard at 12:00 with the winner receiving a special prize!"

Mordecai-"But Benson, we don't even have a boxing ring."

Benson-"Yes, we do because you and Rigby didn't do your jobs of getting that ring out of here and now you're going to suffer the consequences because of your mistakes and Oh Muscle Man, Rigby if either of you two refuse to fight then you BOTH WILL BE FIRED!

Benson-"Now Muscle Man if you don't mind put Rigby down!"

Muscle Man-"OK boss whatever you say."

Muscle Man then slams Rigby straight into the ground.

Muscle Man-"Rigby you are a dead man, or raccoon or whatever you are you're going to be DEAD!"

Muscle Man along with everyone else left to do their daily duties at the park while Mordecai attended to his injured friend.

Mordecai-"Great, now your big mouth has gotten you into a fight with Muscle Man way to go."

Rigby-"There is absolutely no way I'm fighting Muscle Man."

Mordecai-"Rigby, didn't you hear Benson if you don't fight Muscle Man you are going to be fired."

Rigby-"So I rather risk getting fired then getting destroyed by Muscle Man!"

Then out of nowhere a motorcycle appears with flames and it's none other than Death.

Mordecai-"Death?! What are you doing here?!"

Death-"Well Mordecai I came here for an appointment with your little friend Rigby here at 12:00 because it's absolutely no question that Muscle Man is going to absolutely kill Rigby."

Rigby then lets out a loud and noticeable gulp.

Death-"Aw, don't be worry Rigby, I bet your parents will throw you a magnificent funeral oh well see ya at 12, Rigby."

Death then drives back off into the realm of darkness.

Mordecai-"Well Rigby looks like you're a dead man, Rigby?"

Mordecai looks into the blank stare of his friend and found nothing but total fear in Rigby's eyes.

Rigby then faints onto the ground.

The Park 12:00 PM.

The time had come for the ultimate showdown between Muscle Man and Rigby and the backyard at the Park was filled from Benson, Pops, Skips, Thomas, Ileana, CJ, Death and to even Rigby's parents.

Rigby's Mom-"Oh I hope Rigby doesn't get seriously hurt out there, don't you honey?"

Rigby's Mom was surprised by the non-reaction from her husband.

Rigby's Mom-"Honey?"

Rigby's Mom turned around to see her husband placing wagers on the fight with some of the fans in attendance.

Rigby's Dad-"OK I'm betting that Rigby leaves with a major concussion and really bad brain damage and loss of ear and…

Rigby's Mom-"HONEY!"

Rigby's Dad turned around but placed a smile on his face.

Rigby's Dad-"Well you got to be honest, honey you really don't expect your son to beat Muscle Man or at least survive without no major injuries to him right?"

Rigby's Mom-"Well then let me get in on some of that action, I'm placing $50 on Rigby for a broken nose, broken jaw, loss of all of his teeth, broken ribs and a crush larynx."

Meanwhile in the house Rigby was preparing for his fight alongside with Mordecai.

Rigby-"Oh, Mordecai I don't know if I can do this."

Mordecai-"Trust me Rigby, if you do what I tell you'll survive…

Rigby-"Whew."

Mordecai-…. For about 10 seconds."

Rigby-"Oh…."

Then Benson's voice comes on.

Benson-"Ladies and Gentlemen today you'll witness one of the most barbaric, brutal and most violent one sided fight in history as Muscle Man faces off against Rigby and need I remind the competitors that if they shall choose not till fight they shall be quickly terminated in other words FIRED!"

As Rigby was pacing back and forth nervously, Muscle Man along with his trainer High Five Ghost walk up to the intimidated Rigby.

Muscle Man-"I'm going to bust you up, Rigby, hope Death prepared a tombstone for you."

Muscle Man along with High Five Ghost then walks away leaving a speechless and scared Rigby with a horrified look on his face.

Benson-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome one of the competitors at this time he is the king of Buffalo wings, he is the prince of pies he is Muscle Man!"

Muscle Man along with High Five Ghost enters the backyard and into the boxing ring.

Benson-"And his opponent he is one the absolutely laziest screw-ups I ever seen in my life, he is the prince of doing nothing he is also a high school drop-up he is…. Rigby!"

Mordecai then drags a fighting Rigby into the backyard.

Rigby-"NO! You can't make me! Please I don't want to fight Muscle Man! DON'T!"

Rigby's cries and pleading were ignored by Mordecai as he chucked Rigby into the ring.

Mordecai-"You can do this, I believe in you, buddy."

Rigby then goes face to face with Muscle Man as the referee of the fight, Pops made his way in between the two combatants.

Pops-"OK, guys there are no rules to this fight…

Rigby-"What?! I thought there were rules!"

Pops-"Nope, Benson wanted to make sure that this fight didn't have any rules."

Muscle Man then delivers a crushing body shot to Rigby sending his down to the mat.

Pops-"Oh, My!"

Rigby-"Pops….. the bell didn't ring for the fight to start."

Pops-"Oh, I forgot Benson said that there isn't a bell to start the fight since you and Mordecai broke it so the fight begins now! Ha Ha!"

Muscle Man then grabs Rigby up and delivers vicious shots to the face of Rigby.

Mordecai-"Come on Rigby, Fight Back!"

Muscle Man then grabs Rigby and tosses him from one side of the boxing ring to the other side.

Muscle Man-"I said you were a dead man!"

As Muscle Man charged at Rigby, Rigby ducks and begins to crawl.

Rigby-"HELP! AAH!"

Muscle Man-"Come Here!"

Muscle Man grabs Rigby's tail and begins to spins him and throws Rigby into the ropes and Rigby bounces off the ropes and Muscle Man catches him with a big right jab.

Mordecai-"Oh, I can't watch this anymore, Rigby!"

As Mordecai attempted to throw in the towel, Muscle Man grabs Mordecai arm and pulls him onto the apron and decks him with a left hook sending Mordecai to the ground.

Muscle Man then turns his attention back to Rigby and hoists him up.

Muscle Man-"Any last words?"

As Rigby was about to talk, the sight that had laid his eyes nearly made him vomit.

Muscle Man-"What?! What are you looking at?!"

As Muscle Man turned around he saw his girlfriend Starla in a 2 piece leopard skin bikini (I about to lose my lunch just writing this part) which was a heavenly sight for Muscle Man but a near disgusting sight on everyone else.

Starla-"Sorry, I was late to be your card girl traffic held me up."

Starla then gets onto the apron.

Muscle Man-"It's alright, babe I forgive you."

Muscle Man and Starla then give a tongue filled kiss.

Mordecai-"Ugh… I think I'm about to be sick!"

Starla-"Now finish the job Mitch."

Muscle Man-"No problem babe."

As Muscle Man turned around, Rigby with all he had delivered a strong right uppercut that sends Muscle Man out of the ring.

Starla-"MITCH!"

Starla then went to check on the condition of Muscle Man and then Pops checks on him.

Pops-"He's out!"

Benson-"WHAT?!"

Pops-"And your winner is Rigby!"

Rigby-"I won?! I WON!"

Rigby's Mom and Dad had a emotionless look on their face as they entered the ring.

Rigby-"Mom, Dad I WON!"

Rigby's Mom-"Yeah, Rigby and we have never been disappointed in you as we are right now at this moment."

Rigby-"What?!"

Rigby's Dad-"Thanks a lot sport, because of you we betted away our entire mortgage on Muscle Man betting the holy heck out of you and thanks to you we might end up becoming homeless."

Rigby-"Guys, I didn't know….

Rigby's Dad-"Save it, Come on sweetheart let's get out of here and find another way to pay for our mortgage."

Rigby's Mom-"I am deeply ashamed of you Rigby."

Rigby's Mom and Dad walk away from the ring and the park.

Benson-"Oh and Rigby for your prize for beating Muscle Man you have at least 2 hours to clean up this entire place right now before the health inspector gets here or YOU"RE FIRED!"

Benson then tosses Rigby a broomstick and leaves the backyard along with the others.

Rigby-"Oh man….."

A/N OK guys this is my first "Regular Show" Fanfic so if you think it was good then I might do more in the future and until next time I'll see you guys when I'll see you guys."

Peace

From DJ Greatness.


End file.
